Advent the First
by FirefliesUnite
Summary: It is the first Sunday of Advent. When people show up on your doorstep do things go as they planned or are you more annoyed? First chapter of a short story based on some Bleach characters and some OCs.


Advent the first

‚They'll love it.' Garrett couldn't stop smiling like a maniac.

'You mean _she'll_ love it.' Lily interjected and earned an angry glance.

'Are you sure about that?' Starrk shivered, shoving his fists into his coat pockets.

It was a cold November night. Actually, the last cold November night of the year since tomorrow it would be December. Then he'd start counting the cold December days until another month was over. The trio made for a strangely uneven picture. The two men were both very tall, towering over the small girl by their side whose pink and purple attire seemed like overcompensation to draw away attention from the two men who opted for more somber black and grey tones. The only exception was Garrett's fierce gravity defying blue hair to which he matched an equally electric blue scarf. Starrk's long black hair fell in a tumble around his shoulders while his black eyes scrutinized the surroundings.

'At least try cracking a smile.' Lily nudged him while hopping from one foot to the other, clearly freezing as well. Starrk sighed while Garrett killed the doorbell.

'I'm serious guys, don't you remember what happened last year?' The man tried again while pulling up his scarf to shield himself from the chilly winds. 'The fire, the panic? Not ringing any bells?'

'You're exaggerating again. Last year is in the past! Plus, I packed a fire extinguisher, just to be sure.'

'How very reassuring…' Starrk murmured looking down at the grocery bags lying on the ground.

'Open up!' Garret shouted, banging his fist against the wooden door, completely ignoring his friend's concerns. 'They should be home right?'

'You mean _she_ should be home.' Lily commented again, earning a roll of the eyes this time. 'They might be in bed though…' She added. Considering that it was already half past ten, it wasn't even that unlikely.

Finally a light went on in the small two story house and the shuffling of feet was heard. A key turned in the lock and the door opened.

'About fucking time!' Garrett started cheering, already a foot inside the house when he saw who was letting them in.

The three visitors stared quite baffled at the tiny human looking up at them, seemingly just as puzzled.

'Who the fuck…?' Garrett started but Starrk was past him in two strides. He had noticed immediately the black soot covering the boy's face, the wondrous expression he was sporting and the slight flicker of his eyes into the house. More importantly he had noticed the faint smell of smoke drifting into the open air. Without a second thought he had grabbed the backpack and nearly thrown Garrett out of the way, running into the house.

'Where's the fire!?' He shouted trying to figure out where the smell was coming from.

'Fire?' Lily breathed next to him as she rushed onward, up the stairs. 'I'll check the bedrooms!'

'Who the hell…?' A surprised voice came from the kitchen and a blond girl came dashing out, her hands covered in flour, her hair tied back in a ponytail and an apron tied around her waist. She tore the headphones from her ears, a puff of white baking powder settling like mist over her head.

'Michael, what are you doing up? And why are you all dirty again?' She registered the boy first before taking in the tall blue haired man having a staring match with the five year old. 'Garrett?' Her voice cut like ice.

'Quick, is anything burning?' Starrk stepped in front of her, urgency in his voice.

'Burning?' Her blue eyes widened slightly. 'Starrk?'

'Nothing upstairs!' Lily reported as she jumped down the last steps, coming to a halt when she saw the girl whose surprise was starting to mix with anger.

'Would someone explain to me what the hell is going on here? I was baking in the kitchen while listening to music and all of a sudden I hear yelling and then you guys are here saying something about a fire?' She had gotten louder and louder while stepping over to the boy who was in his pajamas.

'The oven…' Starrk muttered to himself, piecing the puzzle together.

'Yes, the oven.' She snapped. 'You usually need that to bake. What the hell are you guys doing here this late?' Starrk and Lily stared at each other until finally Garrett stepped in, trying to sway the situation in their favor.

'So the surprise is kinda ruined but we brought candles, ribbons and branches of evergreen to make a wreath… You know, first advent and all.'

There was a stunned moment of silence. Garrett almost winced when he saw the look on her face. Angry would have been fine, sad would have been fine, condescending would have been fine, but this? This was indifference. It made his heart ache as he tried not to turn tail and run. Then the girl moved, picked up the small boy and stared him down.

'You can't seriously think that is a good idea after last year…'

'Told ya.' Starrk said quietly

'She'll _love_ the idea.' Lily mouthed more to herself.

'I..' Garrett started but the girl cut him off.

'I should get Michael back to bed. Don't touch the cookies in the kitchen, I'll be right back.'

She vanished, carrying the very quiet boy upstairs.

'I…' Garrett said dumbfounded.

'Save it.' Starrk said, defeated. 'Happy first advent indeed.'


End file.
